


Rainy Days

by heartofsnark



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: It’s a lazy rainy day for Yurei (friend's original character) and Kiyohito. Even the worst of rainy days can’t bring down the sunshine boys.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for catoinette‘s birthday. Whether it’s a good gift remains to be seen. It’s a lot of firsts for me as a writer. My first time writing an oc, first time writing a male character, first time writing a trans character, my first time writing Kings of Paradise, and my first time writing Kiyohito specifically. It’s probably a train wreck, but it is a train wreck filled with love and effort, so that is hopefully worth something.

Gray dreary rain is pouring down outside, streaking down the windows. Stepping just a foot outside leads to being soaked down to the bone. Kiyohito’s outdoor photoshoot was canceled due to the sudden weather change. He’s stretched out across the couch, a small pout across his lips, having done his workout for the day, he’s left with nothing to preoccupy his time.

“EEP!” Yurei’s loud yelp makes him jolt, his boyfriend his holding the counter, “uhhh,socks, I slid,” he explains with a red face.

“Did you just realize socks slide on linoleum?” Kiyo teases with a small chuckle.

“Shut up nerd,” Yurei says, before a brave look comes across his face, meaning he’s about to do something stupid. He grips the counter, pulls back and promptly slings himself across the room. He tries to stop himself in front of Kiyo, but just falls, his head slamming against the floor.

“Pffftt,” Kiyohito bursts into laughter, as Yurei grabs at the back of his head. Tears forming in his eyes which just makes Kiyo laugh more.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Me? You did it.”

“You didn’t stop me!”

“You’re such a baby,” He gets up once his laughter dies down and walks over to his awkwardly sprawled out boyfriend, grabbing both of Yurei’s hands. Kiyo pulls him up, laughing at the pout on his face.

“I just wanted to slide across the floor.” His comment makes Kiyo roll his eyes.

“Step back.” Yurei raises an eyebrow, but does so, putting just a bit of distance despite still holding hands. Kiyo grips Yurei’s small hands a little tighter and grounds his feet, and starts to gently spin his boyfriend around.

Yurei’s smile is like the sun coming out, his eyes bright as he’s around and around. He’s bursting into giggles as Kiyo speeds up, spinning him faster and faster.

He stops suddenly, making Yurei’s head spin, dizziness settling in. Kiyo pulls him close, pressing their lips together. It’s romantic for a moment until they go crashing to the ground, awkward dizzy legs tangling with and knocking over more steady ones. They slam to the ground and their teeth knock together as they fall.

“Always gotta kill the mood, don’t you?”

“You made me dizzy.”

They’re still close, Yurei on top of Kiyo, their breath mingling together. Kiyo pushes hair back behind Yurei’s ear and pulls him in for another kiss. It’s careful now, a gentle press of lips, both a little shy now that their mouth’s ache.

They separate for just a moment before Kiyo gently pulls Yurei into his lap. Yurei makes a soft noise, that’s quieted by another kiss that makes him flush red. They press against each other, one of Kiyo’s hands stays on the back of Yurei head, keeping the kiss steady. His other has landed on Yurei’s hip, but slowly start to push up under his boyfriend’s sweater. Yurei’s skin warm and soft under his hand. The slow teasing drag of his fingers makes Yurei squirms and grinds against him, growing needier and needier with every touch. Kiyo pulls away, both of them taking deep panting breaths. Face flushed and eyes glazed over. He grabs the bottom of Yurei’s sweater and pulls it up over his head, tossing it aside.

Yurei flushes, avoiding eye contact. Kiyo kisses across his upper chest and collarbones, down to his nipples. He makes an embarrassingly loud and needy noise, as his boyfriend licks and nibbles on the sensitive skin. Kiyo pulls away after a moment.

“Stand up,” Kiyo tells him and he doesn’t bother to argue, standing up on trembling legs. Kiyo hooks his fingers into the waistband of Yurei’s leggings and slowly finishes stripping him, letting him step out of his bottoms. Taking advantage of the odd position of Yurei now standing over him, Kiyo pulls his hips forwards. He’s whimpering as Kiyo’s mouth touches his wet slit, tongue lapping at him.

Yurei grabs at Kiyo’s head, his hips grinding as soft whining noises keep leaving him. Kiyo puts on hand on Yurei’s hip, not enough to slow the movement, his other hand is tugging at his own jeans. He unzips his pants, he’s getting harder and harder with every needy noise Yurei makes. Kiyo pulls his cock out, stroking over the sensitive head, precum steadily leaking.

A loud keening moan escapes Yurei as his pleasure peaks, cumming against his boyfriends face, leaving a mess of slick. Kiyo pulls away, gray eye glazed with lust and adoration, as he licks at his lips. He makes a show of it, looking up at Yurei, as he makes it clear how much he loves the taste. He stops stroking his hard on, putting both hands on Yurei’s hips. Yurei’s trembling, the aftermath of his orgasm leaving him woozy and pliant as he’s slowly eased back down towards Kiyo’s lap.

The first brush of Kiyo’s cock against his sensitive folds makes him whimper. It’s slow slide down, he can feel every inch pushing deeper and stretching him wider until he’s fully settled into his lover’s lap. He wraps his arms around Kiyo, digging his nails in without meaning to, his mind blanking at how full he feels.

“Fuck,” Kiyo groans out, feeling the tight wet squeeze of Yurei’s body around him. They stay still for a moment, just appreciating the feeling of being connected. Kiyo harshens his grip on Yurei’s hips, just a bit, and starts to slowly thrust into him.

He tries to stay slow and gentle, knowing how sensitive Yurei must be so quick after his first orgasm. But, Kiyo’s movements become quicker and harsher before too long. Desperately fucking into him and chasing his pleasure, while Yurei moans and whimpers at each movement, his own hips desperately grinding.

Yurei is too sensitive and it hits him all too quick, one hard thrust and the grind of his clit against Kiyo’s hips sends him over the edge again. His body tighten and Kiyo groans out as his own pleasure peaks, his cum filling Yurei’s hole.

They slowly come back down to earth, holding and gentling kissing as they ride out the last of their pleasure. Kiyo is the first to break the kiss and Yurei snuggles into his neck, making content noises as Kiyo gently strokes down his back. Letting themselves enjoy the after glow, neither in a hurry to be apart.


End file.
